50 Shades of Magic
by Marie E. Brooke
Summary: [DISCLAIMER: THIS IS IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE ATROCIOUS TRILOGY THAT SHARES A SIMILAR TITLE] TOTALLY RANDOM DRABBLES. (The first three are Dramione, and from there, it's all pretty random and from various time periods.) Word count ranges from 100 - 500 words (or possibly 700).
1. Her Mind (first in three)

**A/N: Every single drabble here will be exactly 100 words. Or, if not, it will end in two zeros, and no more than 500 words. The first, second and third drabbles are Dramione, and they each follow through a passage of Hermione's life. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. Never. Nada. Zip. Zero. Bye. Read this. Please. ;)**

* * *

><p>I - Her mind<p>

[Dramione - 1/3]

_for Audrey_

* * *

><p>Hermione knows Malfoy is bad.<p>

_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, _her mind tells her urgently, _bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. He called you a _mudblood_. A mudblood. Bad, bad, bad._

She knows he's bad - her mind is persistent in reminding her about that - and that he has done dreadful things to her and he's a _Slytherin, _and all this wrongness overwhelms her and haunts her when she is sleeping at night.

It's her mind - the one that whispers that Malfoy is _bad, bad, bad _- that she listens to when she gazes at Malfoy's hatred-filled face.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 100<strong>

**A/N: So...this is the first drabble. Thank you for reading, and as always, review! :3**

_**CONTESTS/CHALLENGES:**_

**[Short Haul Competition] Week 1 - Write a chapter under 1500 words.**

**[Build-A-Bear Challenge] ** **Minimal Stuffing - Write a story of ****_up to 500_ _words._**

**[The Lolita Challenge] Excentrique – Write about traditions.**

**[Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge] Hyperion – Write about Hermione Granger. Alt; write about intelligence.**

**[*2015* New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions Competition] Write in the Golden Trio Era - _earns $50.00_**


	2. Her Eyes (second in three)

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

* * *

><p>II - Her Eyes<p>

[Pairing - Dramione 2/3]

_for Kris_

* * *

><p>It's after the war when Hermione starts to think differently.<p>

She starts to notice things that she hadn't noticed about Draco before: his high cheekbones, his steely grey eyes, and the way he never fails to make her blush - that is by far the most irritating development.

He's no longer the immature boy who tormented her, Hermione realizes. He's grown into a handsome man, and now it's her eyes - the ones that stare at him everyday and positively _scream _for more - that she listens to when she's pressed up against a wall with his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 100<strong>

**A/N: R&R, please! I really love this story. :D**

**CONTESTS/CHALLENGES:**

**[The Short Haul Competition] Write a chapter of less than 1500 words**

**[Build-A-Bear Challenge] Inserting the heart - Write a fluff fanfic.**

**[Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge] Thea - Write about somebody noticing somebody else's beauty.**

**[Challenge Ticketing Challenge] Challenges - 4/3**


	3. Her Heart (third in three)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I won't ever own it anyways. **

* * *

><p>III - Her Heart<p>

[Pairing - Dramione 3/3]

* * *

><p>They've been dating for two years, but Hermione's loved him longer than that.<p>

But she keeps quiet for those years; after all, it's not sensible to profess your undying love to a certified player, even if he's managed to date you for two years.

But one day - a day when the sky is a beautiful rich blue that is dotted by little spools of white clouds - the secret bottled up inside her chest is threatening to burst and she just _has _to tell him.

They take a long stroll through his large garden, him pointing out exotic plants and her nodding along, trying to keep her calm facade intact but inside she _needs _to tell him because she really doesn't care if it's unrequited at this point.

Before she can say anything, however, Draco slips something into her hand. It's a small, velvet box which Hermione opens.

Inside is a breathtaking diamond ring.

Hermione stares at it, speechless, for a few seconds before breaking out into a wide smile and throwing her arms around Draco.

And as she kisses him, her heart _pulses _with energy and happiness and she's floating.

It's her heart that Hermione's listening to now.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 200<strong>

**CONTESTS/CHALLENGES:**

**[Short Haul Competition] Write a chapter under 1500 words**

**[Build-A-Bear Challenge] Choosing your outfit - Hermione Granger (Preppy)**

**[Challenge Ticking Challenge] Challenges - 3/3**


	4. Full Moon

**A/N: *claps* Way to ruin the mood, Brooke. It's Valentine's Day, so you post Remus-centric angst. Anyways, enjoy! I hope you like this little ficlet I made. :) (I borrowed the term "ficlet" from Kris. Hope you don't mind. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Moon~<strong>

_**by Brooke**_

* * *

><p>Full moon cast brighter-than-bright pearl beams on the soft grass that always seemed to make the night fuller and more joyous. Full moon brought the shy creatures of the forest to creep softly into the meadow and dance about in their full glory. Full moon was tinkling laughs and a time of pure innocence.<p>

Full moon also created horror and destruction, like it did when it didn't bring peaceful animals out of the forest's murky depths, but instead shone its brighter-than-bright beams down on a monstrous creature whose jaws dripped with saliva, and had dark eyes with a sliver of yellow.

Full moon later brought him excruciating pain that made him want to gouge out his own eyeballs; his whole body tried to stretch itself, his bones melted and splintered into pieces and his own mind was lost to the monster that lay deep within it.

Full moon was always followed by hours of staring at whitewashed walls and a stinging whiff of medicine that made him sneeze. Full moon gave people a chance to prod at him with needles and make him drink strange, bubbling concoctions emitting putrid fumes.

Full moon later turned into heaps of excuses and sneaking around to the Shrieking Shack. Full moon made him lie to his friends, made him see the skeptical looks and badly concealed hurt on their faces, as if they were saying to him, _Why don't you trust us? Why are you doing this to us? _Full moon made him watch it.

(Full moon made him a monster.)

But full moon also led to the discovery of the very secret that caused him so much pain, that he thought would cause him even more. It didn't, and instead brought comfort and the strengthening of the bond between the four friends.

Full moon was innocence and laughter and bliss; full moon was pain and sorrow and destruction.

Full moon was so much more than brighter-than-bright beams of pearl moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! :D**

**CONTESTS/CHALLENGES:**

**[The Game of Life Challenge] Prompts: Pearl, Shrieking Shack**

**[Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge] Two of Spades - Write about a teacher**

**[Challenge Ticketing Challenge] Challenges - 2/3**


	5. Mirror

**A/N: Typical Lucius. BWAHAHAHAHA. This is about his narcissistic habits. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. *teardrop***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mirror<em>**

**_by Brooke_**

* * *

><p>Lucius stared at the face in the mirror, admiring the way its white-blond hair was neatly combed back, its chiseled jawline and the stubble that dotted its chin.<p>

Oh, he forgot. The face in the mirror was him.

He crooned at his reflection. His reflection crooned back at him. He blew a kiss at the mirror; his reflection mimicked the movements. Lucius closed his eyes, thinking of the way that his reflection's cherry lips were puckered enticingly - and opened his eyes quickly, not bearing to be apart from his beautiful reflection for such a long period of time.

His fingers gently grazed the mirror. He yearned to close the space between himself and the man in the mirror and reach through the glass and stroke his cheek with his thumb. He let his finger travel down the mirror so it now rested on the man's violet bowtie.

But alas, that was not to be. He was trapped from his true love by a thin sheet of glass. He had to be content with simply staring at the beautiful face in the mirror. He was unable to let go of the image of that face, that jawbone, that neatly combed blonde hair and steely grey eyes.

If only he could just reach through that mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review, please! :D Sorry if the challenge info was a bit disorganized.**

**CONTESTS/CHALLENGES:**

**[Game of Life Challenge] Prompts: space, violet, and 500 words. (The underlined ones are the ones I used.)\\**

**[Dominoes Challenge] Write Lucius/Lucius**

**[Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge] Ten of Hearts - Write about outer beauty**

**[Build-A-Bear Challenge] Birth Certificate - Write about a ministry official**

**[Disney Character Challenge] Hans of the Southern Isles - Write about Lucius Malfoy**

**[Challenge Ticketing Challenge] Challenges: 5 **

**[Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge] Aphrodite - Write about somebody who loves themselves**


	6. Of Twins and Exams

**A/N: **_**Lorcan gets a bad grade on his History of Magic O.W.L. **_**This is just some twin-ish next gen-ish fluffy-ish drabble-ish drabble concerning the next gen twins: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Enjoy! #tenminuterush**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Exams and Twins<em>**

_by Brooke_

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander stared at the piece of parchment in his lap in pure horror; his O.W.L. grades, to be more exact. They had just arrived recently, held by a tawny owl that was undoubtedly one of the school owls, and he had tore open the Hogwarts seal eagerly, scanning it happily before suddenly recoiling in shock.<p>

Lysander strolled into the kitchen. "Guess what I got on the - " he started, proudly flaunting his grades, and did a double-take, seeing Lorcan staring dejectedly at his paper. "Hey, what happened?" he asked, sliding up to him.

Lorcan wordlessly handed him the leaf of parchment, still in shock and unable to talk. Lysander peered at it for a moment before asking, "Were you cheating?"

Lorcan shot him a disbelieving look. "_Honestly, _Lysander; I just failed my History of Magic O.W.L!" he told him angrily. "How dumb can you get?"

"What?" said Lysander innocently. "I'm just trying to cover all the possibilities."

Lorcan made a noise in the back of his throat. "_Cover all the possibilities?" _scoffed Lorcan. "Yeah, right. It's a wonder you're even in Ravenclaw," he added scornfully.

"That's a lot of talk coming from the guy who failed his O.W.L," he quipped.

He only grunted in response, turning his gaze to his paper. _I studied, reviewed, studied again…_he thought despairingly.

Meanwhile, Lysander was still listing possibilities as to why Lorcan failed his O.W.L. "Maybe you fell asleep in class?" he mused. "It's a possibility...Binn's classes _are _really boring...or maybe you were lazy. That's plausible. You're the epitome of lazy. Your middle name should - "

Lorcan exploded. "Will you just shut it for a moment?" he snapped viciously. "You aren't helping."

Lysander sobered, his expression transforming into a serious one. There were a few moments of painstaking silence.

Lorcan scoffed and turned away; if Lysander was going to be a git, then so be it. He didn't need anybody's help to dwell on his sorrow, anyways.

Suddenly, he felt two warm arms wrap around him. "Nobody ever bothered to try at History of Magic, anyways," mumbled Lysander. "Here - look." Lysander handed him his O.W.L. grades, which Lorcan took with interest.

"You got…" started Lorcan, scanning the paper for the grade, "Exceeds Expectations? How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

Lysander grinned cheekily. "Just exploring all the possibilities."

Lorcan simply smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Teehee. I absolutely love the ending. I just let my writing muse do most of it, and applied corrections when needed. I've never really done that. I am usually very rigorous about that sort of stuff, so it felt good to let go and let my creative juices flow. :) Also, I have an important note: I have changed the name of this to make it fit to the Fifty Shades challenge. All further drabbles are being written for the Fifty Shades Challenge. Anyways, please review, favorite and follow! I love it when you guys do that. :P**

**THE CONTEST/CHALLENGE CORNER OF AWESOMENESS:**

**[Build-A-Bear Challenge] Other animal: Write about **_**someone unique**_

**[Rock/Paper/Scissors Challenge] Prompt (Dialogue) - **"_**Yeah, right."**_

**[Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge] Six of Diamonds: Write about twins**

**[The Next Gen Competition] Character: Lorcan Scamander; Prompts: Write about your character failing an exam**

**[Fifty Shades of...Challenge] Fifty Shades of Magic: 6/50**

**[Game of Life Challenge] 1 LIFE token; Prompt(s): cheating**

**[Challenge Ticketing Challenge] Challenges: 5**


End file.
